


Off Duty

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [57]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



After his duty shift was finally over, Will made his way directly to Deanna’s quarters, intent to following through with all her teasing images. He was a little taken aback when she allowed him entry, and wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but soft moans from the bedroom gave him a direction to search.

He wasn’t exactly expecting to see his on-again/off-again lover wrapped up with her best friend, making the doctor moan and writhe from her position between slim thighs.

When Deanna lifted her head to grin at him with shiny-slick lips, Beverly moaned a protest, a half-whined, “Don’t stop,” that Deanna obliged with one hand.

“Well?” the counselor asked challengingly, one eyebrow quirking up.

Hardly an idiot when it came to beautiful women, Will immediately began to shed his uniform. Although he hadn’t, exactly, been involved in an intimate situation with Beverly before, he did remember the experience with Odan, the Trill symbiont (and Beverly’s lover) he’d briefly carried. Before making a move to Deanna, he rounded the bed, leaning over Beverly and running his fingers through her hair until she opened her eyes to meet his. “You okay with this?” he asked gently.

Beverly’s lips curled into a sly, encouraging smirk, and she replied by reaching up to grip him by the hair and drag him down into a kiss that had him hardening even further.

A hard thrust of Deanna’s fingers had Beverly breaking the kiss with a gasp, and a mental command encouraged Will to move back around the bed, kneeling behind Deanna as she lowered her head again, the three connecting intimately.

It was, most definitely, the best way Will had started an evening off in a very long time.


End file.
